Dimitri  Is That You?
by Kira-Alis
Summary: Set after the attack and Dimitri didn't die. Rose and Dimitri get caught and Rose is forced to leave but there is only one problem none of her friends and family remeber she even exists. Is it possible to fall in love with two brothers. K  just in case
1. Prolouge

**Dimitri . . . Is That You?**

**I have had this stuck inside my head all day at school and decided to write it down. So here it is.**

Prologue

It has been a year since I ran away from my friends, my family, my home and my reason for existing. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway I am but an empty shell of what I used to be. I have been living in Perth, Australia for the past 10 months after visiting Siberia for 2 months.

I have been so lonely this whole time. I still check in on Liss every now and then. Whenever I check on her I get so close to just packing my bags and returning to the academy to comfort her. The only problem is she doesn't even know I exist.

Oh, right I forgot to mention what caused all of my problems in the first place. It was because I have no self-control and I went and kissed the love of my life, Dimitri Belikov my mentor, in plain sight of everyone at the rescue mission.

All because of that one mistake I was given the choice to either pack my bags and leave the school and pretend I never existed or watch Dimitri get dragged to some prison like Tarasov. Obviously I took the first option.

So here I am sulking in the corner of the Dome Café. I haven't made any new friends while I was here I have been trying to keep of the radar. As I was calling the waitress over to get the bill I heard the front door open. Out of curiosity I looked up to see who it was . . . wait no it can't be. It's him!

**Okay that was it. Do you like it. I have started writing the next chapter already so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Kiz**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know who Dimitri's real father is so I am going to go with someone I feel like using. Also I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Viktor Dashkov-Belikova and the story line.**

**Chapter 1**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

**So here I am sulking in the corner of the Dome Café. I haven't made any new friends while I was here I have been trying to keep of the radar. As I was calling the waitress over to get the bill I heard the front door open. Out of curiosity I looked up to see who it was . . . wait no it can't be. It's him!**

* * *

><p>The first man I have ever fallen in love with just walked through the door with Tasha. In that one moment I felt my heart shatter. I was about to leave the Café when I heard the worst sound, but it also made me so happy.<p>

"ROSE! Where have you been? When ever I ask Lissa about you she acts like she doesn't even know you." Tasha practically squealed in that annoying - but now I think of it as the most lovely sound in the world - high pitch squeal of hers.

When I looked over at her I saw that she alone, Dimitri must have gone to the toilet or something. Seeing as she was alone I happily over to her and asked her, "How do you remember who I am?"

Tasha looked at me like I was a loony and said, "You used to go to school with my nephew, Christian and your bond-mate and best friend Lissa. They both live at Court now. What happened to you?"

I looked up to her with a strange feeling in my heart hope. I asked her - well I probably sounded like I was begging – "Tasha are you by any chance resistant against compulsion?"

"Yes … why?" Tasha said looking puzzled. Before she could say anything else I hugged her really hard. As I was about to tell her what happened I smelt it. That wonderful smell that I have been missing for the past year. It was him. Slowly I turned around.

He was as tall as I remembered. My eyes travelled down his body taken in every detail. As I reached his face I expected to look in to his gorgeous brown eyes. But what I saw was the opposite his eyes were the jade green you find in the Dashkov and Dragomir families. Saying I was shocked was an understatement.

"Dimitri … is that you?" I asked flabbergasted.

Dimitri looked at me with a humorous but deadly look in his eyes, "No, I am not Dimitri. He is my twin brother, my name is Viktor Dashkov-Belikova but my friends call me Vitya. I prefer Vitya so people don't think I would do what my uncle, Victor Dashkov, did to the Dragomir princess… Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Viktor and the story line. I re-posted this chapter because i got the place where Robert Dashkov lived wrong so i just wanted to fix it**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

**"Dimitri … is that you?" I asked flabbergasted.**

**Dimitri looked at me with a humorous but deadly look in his eyes, "No, I am not Dimitri. He is my twin brother, my name is Viktor Dashkov-Belikova but my friends call me Vitya. I prefer Vitya so people don't think I would do what my uncle, Victor Dashkov, did to the Dragomir princess… Are you okay?"**

* * *

><p>As soon as I heard his name my jaw dropped. No wonder Dimitri's was so enraged about everything Victor did to Liss and me. It was because Victor was his uncle. "Uh, yeah I'm okay. How come I have never heard of you before? I mean your brother, Dimitri, was my mentor at St. Vladimir's," I then muttered, "Even though he doesn't remember me."<p>

Vitya looked at me sheepishly, "I haven't talked to that side of the family since I was 7, just after Viktoria was born. I live with my father, Robert Dashkov, in Las Vegas. I doubt they even remember me."

Tasha decided to speak at that moment, "I haven't seen Vitya since he was 7 and when I ran into him today I insisted on him coming to coffee with me. Anyway what where you about say Rose?"

"Um," I wasn't sure I should say this in front of Vitya but oh well, "Well you know how Dimitri and I were … in love. Well after the attack on the academy Dimitri was almost taken away from me but I went back and saved him. I was so happy that he was safe; I kissed him in front of everyone at the rescue mission. We were dragged into Kirova's office to talk about what had happened. Kirova pretended that she was okay with everything and asked me to stay behind after we had finished talking. As soon as Dimitri had left the room Kirova gave me the worst ultimatum she could have ever given me. I had the choice to either watch Dimitri get dragged to Tarasov or I could willing leave the academy and have everyone that I know and love forget about me with compulsion. I decided to leave the academy; I just couldn't let Dimitri spend the rest of his live in Tarasov. As I left the bitch's office I ran into Dimitri. When I looked at him I saw joy in his eyes. As he tried to kiss me I ran away to my dorm. I could hear him following me and then I heard a thud and some shouting. As I turned around to see him I saw Stan Alto tackle him to the ground while Kirova compelled Dimitri to forget me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him or even Lissa." By the end I was openly sobbing into Tasha's chest while she comforted me.

When I looked up I saw Tasha crying and Vitya looked on the verge crying. "That was why Dimitri looked so lost when I saw him at the academy. It was because he could no longer remember you," A chocking sound erupted from my throat, "Aww hunny don't cry it's gonna be okay." Tasha soothed.

When I felt a large hand rub my back a shock ran down my spine. I jumped, let out a little squeak and I turned around to see it was Vitya. When I looked into his jade green eyes I saw sorrow for me and also something else … what could it be. It couldn't … no it is. He is looking at me with adoration.

"It's alright Roza. Tasha and I will be there if you need someone to talk to. Or if you need something." I felt a pain go straight through my heart when he said Dimitri's nickname for me. For some unknown reason I felt like I could trust him.

"Thank you very much Vitya and Tasha. It's nice to know I am not by myself anymore but if Kirova finds out someone remembers who I am she will go straight to Queen Bitch Tatiana and get Dimitri thrown into jail." I told them both sincerely.

Tasha looked very determined when she said, "Well I guess we better get your friends to remember who you are and beat Kirova at her little game. Lets head of to The Royal Court now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the biggest chapter i have ever written. I hope you like it. Please review how you felt about it. I have been thinking about putting that last chapter into Vitya's POV review and tell me whether or not to do it.<strong>

**Love Kiz**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Vitya and the story line.**

AN: Okay so I am receiving more story alerts that reviews so could everyone please review how they feel about what I write so I know if I need to change something.

**Chapter 3**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

**"It's alright Roza. Tasha and I will be there if you need someone to talk to. Or if you need something." I felt a pain go straight through my heart when he said Dimitri's nickname for me. For some unknown reason I felt like I could trust him.**

**"Thank you very much Vitya and Tasha. It's nice to know I am not by myself anymore but if Kirova finds out someone remembers who I am she will go straight to Queen Bitch Tatiana and get Dimitri thrown into jail." I told them both sincerely.**

**Tasha looked very determined when she said, "Well I guess we better get your friends to remember who you are and beat Kirova at her little game. Lets head of to The Royal Court now!"**

* * *

><p>I looked at Tasha and said, "What would going to court achieve yeah okay my friends <em>might <em>remember who I am but will that achieve Dimitri will still get chucked into jail."

"If all of you're friends remember who you are they can give you support and stand along side you as you challenge Kirova and the Queen." Tasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Also if you could get the Dragomir Princess on your side it may help you get a lot further with convincing the council to not do anything to rash." Vitya added.

"Dimka is now Lissa's guardian so it should be easier for you to try and get both him and Liss to remember you at the same time." Tasha squealed jumping up and down. When Tasha mentioned Dimitri's name Vitya's face darkened, I wonder what's wrong with him.

I have to admit this is the best option I could have been given. To have all of my friends remember me and to be able to see Dimitri again. "Well I guess we better book some tickets to Pennsylvania." I told Vitya and Tasha excitedly.

Later that day Tasha and Vitya came back to the apartment I had been renting for the past two months in the centre of Perth. My apartment is fairly small with one bedroom. Tasha and I are gonna share my bed while Vitya is going to sleep on the couch. I offered to sleep on the couch but Vitya told me not to be silly and to sleep in my bed.

While Tasha was showering I decided to make everyone some sandwiches. I was so busy thinking about how my life is finally looking better that I didn't notice Vitya come in until I felt an electric like feeling flow through my shoulder. So much for my awesome guardian skills I thought.

"Are you okay Roza? You seem a little distracted and distant." Vitya asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay I just can't wait to see all of my friends again. It has been so long." I replied. I didn't notice how close Vitya was standing behind me until I turned around and found are chests touching. I held my breath at being so close to him. When I looked into his eyes I saw adoration – again – and lust. I was shocked, I had only known him for a few hours and his feelings for me seem to be massive. The thing is though; I kind of feel the same way about him. What am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking this way about Vitya. I love Dimitri, and Dimitri alone. Right? After what seems like an eternity I took a step back and cleared my throat. "Well this isn't awkward." I stated with no humour in my voice.

"Well it could get a whole lot more awkward." Vitya said sheepishly. I was about to ask him what he meant when he kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do but after a couple of seconds I started to kiss him back. We must have been kissing for a couple of minutes when the sound of someone coughing brought us back to reality. I looked towards the doorway to see a shocked Tasha. I have to admit she wasn't the only one who was shocked, I was too. I mean I was in love with Dimitri not Vitya right? Right? I was so confused. God why does this always happen to me. First I die. Then I have an illegal relationship Dimitri. Get caught and am forced to leave **everyone** I know. Then I see Tasha with who I thought was Dimitri but was Vitya and now I am starting to fall for Vitya, Dimitri's twin. God why is it always so difficult for me.

"Uh … I … sorry," I said to no one in particular before running out of the kitchen and into my room where I broke down on my bed. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was this chapter and I want <strong>_**everyone**_** to review what they felt about it. Also review if you want something to happen and I will see if I can fit it in somewhere. Thank you all so much for liking my story.**

**Kiz**


	5. Chapters 1, 2 & 3 Vitya's POV

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Vitya and the story line.**

**AN: I have tried to keep the dialogue the same but I have changed in=t in some places.**

**Chapter 1, 2, 3**** and a bit before in ****Vitya's POV**

I was wondering are the streets of Perth, Western Australia with no real purpose. It was a nice sunny day with no clouds in sight. As I was walking across the boardwalk I saw a women that looked strangely familiar to me. I stopped walking and turned around. I started to slowly walk – or you could say stalk – this lady. She had raven-black hair, a curvy body and some slight muscles in her arms that she would have earned from hours upon hours of training in a gym. I fastened my pace so that I fell into step with this woman.

I tapped on her shoulder and asked, "Hello do I by any chance know you. You seem ve –"

As I was asking the question I was cut off by her jumping into my arms and screaming, "Vityaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I was so surprised I almost fell over.

"I … Uh … Who are you?" I asked the lady. As I got a good look at her face it reminded me of Natasha Ozera from my childhood but Tasha didn't have a scar running across the left side of her face, it looked like someone had bitten a chunk out of her face. "Tasha… No it can't be. Is it?" I asked dumbfound.

"Yes it's me!" She squealed happily while clinging to me for dear life.

"Oh My Gosh. It is you. How have you been? I haven't seen you since I was like … 7. Wow that was such a long time ago." I rushed out while hugging her fiercely back.

"Yeah, I'm really good. You remember my brother Lucas. Yeah well he got married and had a son called Christian, with his wife Moira. Oh it was so tragic. Lucas and Moira both turned Strigoi willingly. They tried to take Christian away but I held them off as long as ii could. If it wasn't for the guardian's turning up and putting their soul's to rest I would by dead and Christian would be turned. That is how I got this scar. Anyway, it has been way too long since I last saw you. You have too come have some coffee with me right now." Tasha spilled out. I was so shocked to learn that sweet, loving Lucas willingly turned Strigoi. It defiantly proves that time changes people. Just like me.

Tasha started to pull me towards to closest Dome Café. When we entered I told Tasha I had to go to the bathroom. I swear while I was in there I could hear Tasha squealing. Man, my mind must be being weird today. As I left the bathroom I scoped out the room for any dangers and for Tasha. Who said training as a guardian didn't have it's benefits. Ah I spotted Tasha over in the corner of the Café talking to an attractive young woman with long dark brown – or was it black … no dark brown – hair that reached down her back. She appeared to be a lot younger then Tasha. I couldn't hear what Tasha and the mysterious woman but it seemed emotion. As I made my way over to where they were standing. I could just make out what they were saying now.

Tasha responded to an unheard question looking puzzled and said, " Yes … why?" Before Tasha could say anything else the young woman hugged her. As I got closer to the pair the woman stiffened. Could that be because of me? I got my answer when she slowly turned around. Yes, it was me.

She was looking me up and down as if she had known me my whole life even though we had _technically_ only met today. I took this as a perfect excuse to finally have a good look at her. She had the look of a Arabian Princess with the long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and scrumptiously curvy body. She was obviously a Dhampir. As she finally met my eyes her eyes widened with shock. "Dimitri … Is that you?" She asked flabbergasted.

I was angry yet another person had assumed me as my brother but the way this girl – who's name I knew is Rosemarie Hathaway but she didn't know I knew – reacted at seeing me was a bit hilariously. Dimitri and I looked and acted so similar. We both had dark brown hair, we both had the same height – so I've been told –, the only few differences we had was he had dark brown eyes and I had the jade green eyes from my father and also Dimitri was a dedicated guardian, I on the other hand trained as a guardian but prefer my own life style as a party boy. "No, I am not Dimitri. He is my twin brother, my name is Viktor Dashkov-Belikova but my friends call me Vitya. I prefer people to call me Vitya so people don't think I would do what my uncle, Victor Dashkov, did to the Dragomir princess … Are you okay?" I asked Rosemarie a little confused as to her reaction at my name and how she knew my brother.

Rosemarie's mouth was hanging open from shock. It would actually be funny if I knew what she was so shocked about. "Uh … Yeah I'm okay. How come I have never heard of you before? I mean you brother, Dimitri, was my mentor at St. Vladimir's," The next part I'm pretty sure she was muttering to herself so I acted as if I hadn't heard her," Even though he doesn't remember me."

I looked at Rosemarie a little sheepishly – even though I wasn't embarrassed about not talking to my family – as I said, "I haven't talked to that side of the family since I was 7, just after Viktoria was born. I live with my father, Robert Dashkov, in Las Vegas. I doubt they even remember me."

Tasha decided that this would probably be the best time to speak, "I haven't seen Vitya since he was 7 and when I ran into him today I insisted on him coming to coffee with me. Anyway what where you about say Rose?" Finally someone has actually said her name so know I don't have to worry about accidentally letting her name slip without meaning to.

Um," Rose looked undecided about saying something in front of me but she ended up saying it anyway, "Well you know how Dimitri and I were … in love. Well after the attack on the academy Dimitri was almost taken away from me but I went back and saved him. I was so happy that he was safe; I kissed him in front of everyone at the rescue mission. We were dragged into Kirova's office to talk about what had happened. Kirova pretended that she was okay with everything and asked me to stay behind after we had finished talking. As soon as Dimitri had left the room Kirova gave me the worst ultimatum she could have ever given me. I had the choice to either watch Dimitri get dragged to Tarasov or I could willing leave the academy and have everyone that I know and love forget about me with compulsion. I decided to leave the academy; I just couldn't let Dimitri spend the rest of his live in Tarasov. As I left the bitch's office I ran into Dimitri. When I looked at him I saw joy in his eyes. As he tried to kiss me I ran away to my dorm. I could hear him following me and then I heard a thud and some shouting. As I turned around to see him I saw Stan Alto tackle him to the ground while Kirova compelled Dimitri to forget me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him or even Lissa." By the end of her little speech Rose was openly sobbing into Tasha's chest while Tasha comforted her.

When Rose looked up and saw Tasha crying I decided to put my acting skills to work and make it seem like I was on the verge of crying. "That was why Dimitri looked so lost when I saw him at the academy. It was because he could no longer remember you," A strange chocking sound erupted from Rose's throat, "Aww hunny don't cry it's gonna be okay." Tasha soothed.

When I put my hand on Rose's back to rub small soothing circles I felt a jolt of electricity run through my arm. As I wondered if only I felt that or did Rose too she let out a squeak and spun around on the spot. Again as Rose looked into my eyes I put my acting skills to the test and put sorrow and adoration into my eyes.

"It's alright Roza. Tasha and I will be there if you need someone to talk to. Or if you need something." I saw her flinch when I called Roza. Huh it must mean something, just kidding I know what it means to her. I was informed to always call Rose, Roza because it would remind her of my brother. As I looked into her eyes I saw that she was starting to trust me, foolish girl.

"Thank you very much Vitya and Tasha. It's nice to know I am not by myself anymore but if Kirova finds out someone remembers who I am she will go straight to Queen Bitch Tatiana and get Dimitri thrown into jail." She told Tasha and I sincerely. This is could to make my job so difficult if she is still deeply in love with Dimitri. Or it could make it that much easier.

Again Tasha decided to speak again and she looked very determined, "Well I guess we better get your friends to remember you and beat Kirova at her little game. Lets head of to The Royal Court now!"

When I looked back at Rose she had a very determined look in her eye, "What would going to court achieve yeah okay my friends _might _remember who I am but that would just achieve Dimitri getting thrown into jail."

"If all of you're friends remember who you are they can give you support and stand along side you as you challenge Kirova and the Queen." Tasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Also if you could get the Dragomir Princess on your side it may help you get a lot further with convincing the council to not do anything to rash." I added.

"Dimka is now Lissa's guardian so it should be easier for you to try and get both him and Liss to remember you at the same time." Tasha squealed jumping up and down. When Tasha mentioned Dimitri's name I made my face darken, Rose looked at me funny. Good this was so easy I should just become a famous actor or something. I can see it now "Vitya the Unstoppable". Hahahahaha I was laughing internally.

When I focused on Rose again it looked like she was considering what we were saying deeply. "Well I guess we better book some tickets to Pennsylvania." Rose told Tasha and I excitedly.

**Later That Day**

Tasha and I followed Rose back to her apartment after booking some plane tickets for later in the evening. The apartment was quite small but big enough for one person. It was no bachelor I can tell you that. Rose told Tasha and me to share her bed while she slept on the couch but I told her not to be an idiot and sleep on her own bed while I sleep on the couch.

While Tasha was in the shower Rose disappeared of into the kitchen and I decided this might be the best chance I have at getting to know Rose. So I followed her into kitchen about five minutes after she went in. She was so distracted she didn't notice when I walked into the kitchen. Unlike this morning where Rose's hair was hanging down freely, she had her hair tied up in a pony tail showing off her Molinja marks and her promise mark. Huh so the school let her get her promise mark, strange. Rose had 2 Molinja marks and 1 battle star. Geeze she must be really good if she is only 19 and has this many marks.

I walked up to Rose so I was only a breath away and put my hand on Rose's shoulder. When my hand touched her shoulder I felt that damn electric jolt go through my arm again. "Are you okay Roza? You seem a little distracted and distant." I asked Rose.

"Yeah I'm okay I just can't wait to see all of my friends again. It has been so long." She replied a bit wistfully. When Rose turned around I think she didn't realise how close we were until she turned around and saw that our chests were touching. I looked down at her with adoration and lust to see her holding her breath. When she looked into my eyes her eyes grew wide and I saw her having an inner battle with herself. After about 5 seconds Rose took a step back and cleared her throat. "Well this isn't awkward." Rose stated with a dry voice.

I knew it was time so I fake sheepishly said, "Well it could get a whole lot more awkward." Before Rose could figure out what I meant I kissed her. At the beginning Rose just stood still like a statue. After a couple of seconds she actually started to kiss me back so I stepped it up a notch. I picked her up and let her wrap her legs around my waist. We made out for a couple of minutes before the sound of coughing brought us back to reality. I saw it was Tasha and had to hide the smirk forming on my face. Rose looked like she was having another internal battle before she said,

"Uh … I … sorry." Before she ran out of the room. I walked over to Tasha with a swagger in my hips and gave her a kiss.

"Thankfully you walked in when you did, I don't know how far we would have ended up." I whispered sexily in Tasha's ear.

"Yes, well she fell for you very easily didn't she? She'll regret the day she fell in love with Dimka." Tasha whispered back playfully in my ear.

"I have a feeling my plan will go forward without any problems now." I whispered back as Tasha and I made out in the kitchen while we could hear Rose sobbing upstairs.

**Okay now I know that that is not how it ended in chapter 3 but I decided that I wanted change it and finish it like that to give it somewhere to go. Anyway this is my biggest chapter obviously but it has 2489 words, which I am so proud of. Please review to make my entire days work (I have been sick for the last couple of days by the way so I have been in bed read and writing on my MacBook. I love my school they gave me a MacBook.)** **be for something so I what heap and heaps and heap of reviews. Thank you all for reading my story. Kiz**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to this chapter but I have been studding so much these last couple of weeks. **_**Sigh**_**, why does school have to be so hard. Also I would like to send a massive thank you to my wonderful beta reader SassYNoles who edited my story for me in just a couple of hours.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Vitya and the story line. **

_**Italics **_**are Rose thinking to herself**_**.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

"Well it could get a whole lot more awkward." Vitya said sheepishly. I was about to ask him what he meant when he kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do but after a couple of seconds I started to kiss him back. Vitya picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We must have been making out for a couple of minutes when the sound of someone coughing brought us back to reality. I looked towards the doorway to see a shocked Tasha. I have to admit she wasn't the only one who was shocked, I was too. I mean I was in love with Dimitri not Vitya right? Right? I was so confused. God why does this always happen to me. First I die. Then I have an illegal relationship Dimitri. Get caught and am forced to leave **everyone** I know. Then I see Tasha with who I thought was Dimitri but was Vitya and now I am starting to fall for Vitya, Dimitri's twin. God why is it always so difficult for me.

"Uh … I … sorry," I said to no one in particular before running out of the kitchen and into my room where I broke down on my bed. I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning I felt like shit. I must have been crying for an hour or two before Tasha came into the room to go to sleep. Something was off about her last night but I just put it down to my imagination. I sat up in bed groaning to discover that Tasha was already up and gone.<p>

I stumbled into my bathroom to have a shower when I caught a look at my reflection in the mirror. I actually looked how I felt_. _My hair was sticking out in all angles, my eyes were red and puffy from silently – and not so silently – crying all night, and my lips were still swollen from my make out session with Vitya. I stood under the hot, steamy water for at least half an hour before I got out and dried myself. I spent another half an hour doing my hair and make up to make myself look somewhat presentable. Let's just say I put on a lot of concealer and foundation.

By the time I was finished in the bathroom, which was about an hour and a half, I walked down into the kitchen to see Tasha and Vitya eating cereal at the kitchen island. "Hay. Harrw warrrre you?" Vitya mumbled to me around a mouthful of cornflakes.

"I'm alright. Would you by any chance know what the time is? I'm supposed to be at work at 9.30." I asked Tasha or Vitya, I wasn't too fussed about who answered me.

"Well you better get on your way 'coz it is 9 o'clock." Tasha grunted while smirking at me.

"What do you work as?" Vitya asked me curiously.

"Um … I actually work at the Dome Café that you guys found me in." I told him smiling. Vitya smiled back at me. God he looked so gorgeous when he - _Rose, Stop it. You shouldn't be smiling and thinking things like that about Vitya. You like Dimitri. I just … You just … NO! _

"… ROZA! ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!" Vitya yelled into my face and I mean **my face**. He was so close we I tuned back into reality I nearly shat myself and fell backwards onto my butt.

"Uh … Yeah. What were you saying Vitya?" I asked dumbfound. Wait did he call me Rosemarie Hathaway? I don't remember telling him my full name. Tasha must have told him some time yesterday, probably when I was upstairs crying.

"I was asking you if you would like some toast before you head off in 10 minutes," Vitya asked looking at me strangely, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Seriously, what is wrong with these people? Is it just me or are they acting strange? Oh, crap I forgot I need to get to work. At this rate I'll be two hours late. George hates me enough as it is and I still have to tell him that I will be leaving half way through my shift to head off to court, for god knows how long. Only I can't tell him I am going to America because that is where Tatiana decided to make her Royal Court home because he is human and doesn't know anything about what I am. Oh the drama (sigh).

"Uh, no thanks. I have already missed my bus so I have to leave now or Georgy Boy will eat me for lunch. Make sure you guys have your things packed before I get home. I will be back at 3pm so I have an hour to pack and then we will all head to the airport." I told them both as I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door.

To add to my luck as so as I walked out the door it started to rain and I mean **RAIN.** So not only was I late but I was also completely drenched. I took one step into the Café when I heard George. "**ASHFORD! **You're late again. I swear Marie if I didn't know that you really need this job I would have already tossed you out onto the street." George screamed at me from across the Café not caring about all of the customers pretending not to listen in. Oh did I forget to mention, no-one in Perth knows my real name not even George. I go by Marie Ashford, because Marie is a part of my real name and Mason's last name was Ashford.

"George can I please talk to you? It is kind of important." I asked George deciding not to test his patience just yet.

"Fine Marie but it better not be a waste of my time or I'll waste yours." George told me while directing me towards the backroom – which is the only privet room in the Café. "What ya want Marie?"

"George you know how I have been saving up my leave time for something, well I would like to use that now. Well you know how I used to live in America; well yesterday I ran into two of my friends from school. So would it be possible for me to take at least 4 weeks off of work to and see all of my friends and family that I haven't seen in a year. Oh and I don't know when I'll be coming back. It may be in two days or it may be two months but I really need to do this. I am leaving today and 5:30 so I have to leave my shift early at around 2.30." I asked George carefully watching his expression.

"**WHAT? You want to take off 4 weeks or MORE to go and see friends and your leaving TODAY! Who do you think you are? God. Oh I'm God you can't touch me nanananana. (AN: I just saw that in a car ad. It fitted perfectly.) I'm telling you now when you get back you owe me good." **George screamed at me as his face grew red.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I screamed while I threw my arms around George and hugged him.

When 3.30 came I was fully packed leaving me with half an hour until we had to get to the airport. It is gonna take more than 24 hours to fly to Pennsylvania. God, why does it have to be so long? I decided to shower again to pass time. After I dried myself I walked into my room with a towel wrapped my body and another towel wrapped around my hair to find Vitya sitting on my bed waiting for me. "Hi?" I said to Vitya in a questioning tone.

"Hi Roza. I thought that now might be a good time to talk about last night." Vitya told me while eyeing my towel.

"Um … Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked him while walking over to my dresser to pick the clothes I was going to wear.

"I just wanted to say that I enjoyed what happened last night and I hope I didn't freak you out too much." Vitya explained smiling at me.

"Um …Ok look I really don't know how to say this but what happened last night was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. It might have been because I was so happy at the idea of seeing all my friends again or maybe it might have been something else. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings but I love Dimitri and what happened last night won't happen again." I told Vitya firmly. I felt really bad when I saw his face drop but I had to tell him this and I had to tell him now.

_Gosh why is everything so confusing at the moment? _I thought as I walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. Maybe it's because Vitya and Dimitri look so alike that is confusing me, I just don't know. When I looked at the clock I still had fifteen minutes before we had to go to the airport so I decided to check in on Lissa. The last time I used the bond to check on her must have been what? Two – three months ago.

As I laid down on my bed I reached out to the bond. Lissa was sitting in one of the front row seats in court. Queen Bitch herself was sitting out the front on her throne. Today's agenda seemed to be a new law that would make 16 year old Dhampir's graduate early just so that the **royal** Moroi get more protection while my kind die. It was barbaric. The majority of the council seemed to want to rush this new law into action while the Princess Evette Ozera, The Princess Ariana Szelsky, Princess Priscilla Voda and some others were not in favour of the new law.

The numbers were close and if it wasn't for that stupid quorum and if Lissa was allowed to vote then the law would not get passed. "Order!" Nathan Ivashkov – Adrian's father – yelled. The entire court went eerily quite. "This meeting is adjourned until we can get more evidence. Meeting adjourned." Nathan's voice rang through the hall. As soon as he had finished talking the crowd erupted into a mass of noise. Until now I didn't notice that Lissa was sitting next to Christian and Adrian. As they were standing up three guardians made their way towards the group. They were my Mum, someone that looked strangely familiar … Oh that's right it's Mikhail Tanner (he used to work at St. Vladimir's before he left to look for Ms Karp. She turned Strigoi to get away from Spirit's madness.) And the final member to the guardians was Dimitri. Good he has never looked so handsome before. Dreaming about his god like looks does him no justice. Dimitri and my mother went to stand next to Liss while Mikhail stood next to Christian. Adrian never has any guardians which is strange since because he is a royal and the Queen's nephew he could get as many guardians as he liked.

"We should head back to your apartment Princess. You need rise early so you can make your appointment with the doctor." My mother told Liss. Wait did she just say DOCTOR! What is Liss going to the doctor for? I quickly searched Lissa's mind for the answer. For the last couple of weeks Liss has been sick every morning, she gets these weird cravings and the mood swings, I better look out for that when I get back. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was pregnant.

Wow, I just felt the darkness inside Liss kick up. When Lissa turned around she saw none other than Jesse Zeklos. The person who tortured Lissa subsequently causing the wards to weaken allowing Strigoi into the academy. Then because of the attack we attempted a rescue mission to save all the people that were taken and most importantly Eddie. To top the list off Dimitri had almost died then we were caught and I was sent away. If there was anyone that I hated most in the entire world it was Jesse. Before I could find out what he wanted I was being shaken back into my own body.

"What?" I hissed at the unfortunate soul that disrupted me.

"Uh … we have to go to the airport now." Tasha told me her voice quivering in fear.

I instantly felt sorry for snapping at Tasha. "Sorry I was just with Liss and took away some of her darkness. I kind of gets to me." I told Tasha sincerely.

Tasha and I headed off to the car and before I knew it we were on the plane heading to Pennsylvania. To say I was nervous was an understatement. The plane trip took so long it was torture. Vitya, Tasha and I rented a car and started to drive to the Royal Court. It would take us another half an hour to get there. As we reached the front gate, Tasha stopped the car and waited for the guardians on duty to make sure we weren't Strigoi. I didn't know the guardian that was heading towards the car.

"Names please." The guardian asked.

"Lady Natasha Ozera, Lord Viktor Dashkov-Belikova and Miss Hathaway requesting permission into the Royal Court." Tasha said politely. I didn't know that Vitya was a lord, who would have he is a Dhampir.

"Thank you. Welcome to the Royal Court." The guardian said as the gate opened for us to enter. This was the start of my life getting back on track. Or so I thought.

**Okay so that is the longest chapter I have written with 2396 words, excluding Vitya's POV but that doesn't count because it was three chapters not one.** **Please review, Review, REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kiz**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay I was really disappointed with the amount of reviews from the last chapter, which was 2 reviews.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Viktor and the story line. **

**Chapter 5**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

"**Names please." The guardian asked.**

"**Lady Natasha Ozera, Lord Viktor Dashkov-Belikova and Miss Hathaway requesting permission into the Royal Court." Tasha said politely. I didn't know that Vitya was a lord, who would have he is a Dhampir.**

"**Thank you. Welcome to the Royal Court." The guardian said as the gate opened for us to enter. This was the start of my life getting back on track. Or so I thought.**

"Hay Vitya? Is this your first time at the Royal Court?" I asked as Tasha slowly drove towards the Court's Royal car park.

"No, I actually live here. I was in Australia on vacation." Vitya told me.

"Oh, okay." I replied. When I looked out of the window I got a glimpse of Princess' Voda, Szelsky and Ozera out at lunch, surround by their guardians. They had three guardians each seeing how they are royalty and the Princess' of their line.

When Tasha pulled into the car park she started to tell Vitya and me what we were going to do while we are at Court. "Okay so seeing how no-one remembers who you are Rose except the Queen – maybe – we have to find Lissa and the rest of the gang and make them remember you. Seeing how there is a ball on tonight, Vitya you must pretend that Rose is your date," when Tasha said this Vitya smiled at me, "Vitya, you and Rose must stay together at all times. Rose do not argue with me this is for your safety. If Kirova is working with the Queen you don't know what she might do to you."

I wanted to grumble but I could see the logic behind what Tasha was saying. We grabbed our suitcases and wheeled them to Vitya's apartment. Tasha was going to stay with Lissa and Christian because that's what she usually does when she comes to visit. We all decided it would be safer for me to stay with Vitya then stay in the visitor's section of Court. When Vitya, Tasha and I dropped our bags off we went out for lunch. It took us five minutes to walk to the restaurant. After we had finished eating lunch I needed to pee really badly so I told Tasha and Vitya I was going to the bathroom. Just as I was about to open the toilet door it suddenly swung open and hit me right in the middle of my face and knocked me to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?" The voice of an angel asked and I'm not exaggerating. When I looked up I saw Lissa standing in front of me in a VERY expensive looking dress.

"Liss?" I asked her dumbfounded. When Lissa saw my face, her face scrunched up in confusion. Could she possibly remember me?

"Do I know you? You seem very familiar. It feels like I've known you my whole life. Which is strange 'cos I've only just met you?" Lissa said. Oh my god she remembers me!

"Yeah I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway? I used to go to St. Vladimir's with you." I told Lissa hoping that she would remember me.

"Really? When did you leave? Was it sometime in Elementary School?" Lissa asked as if I was a long lost friend. Well I guess I am kind of a long lost friend.

"Um no. I left during our senior year. I graduated early went to live in Australia." Through the bond I could tell that Liss was getting really confused. Suddenly a flash of anger came from her. "What is wrong with you? Are you pretending to know me because I am the last Dragomir? How could you do that?" Lissa screamed at me drawing the attention of all the customers in the restaurant.

"No I swear I'm not joking. I'm Rose your best friend. I grew up with you. I was there in the car crash that your parents and Andre died in," A pang of sadness went through Lissa when I mentioned her family, "As a matter of fact I died in that crash too and you brought me back. I know that your boyfriend, Christian, fought in the Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's with a Dhampir.

Do you even know who that Dhampir was?" Lissa shook her head, "It was me! If it wasn't for Christian and me teaming up a lot of the Elementary kids would have died but no-one can even remember me not even my mother or my best-friend Vasilisa!" I screamed into her face. About a second later I started to openly sob. As I collapsed onto all fours someone caught me. I looked up expecting Lissa –or maybe even Tasha - to be holding me but what surprised was that it was Dimitri.

"Are you alright …" Dimitri asked me.

"Guardian Hathaway." I stated, my voice quavering. This is the first time have actually been able to use my title around people.

"Are you alright Guardian Hathaway? Is this woman bothering you Princess?" He asked Lissa ready to dispose of me if needed.

"No it's –" Lissa started to say before Tasha and Vitya rushed over to me.

"Rose, Roza are you okay?" Vitya asked me taking me away from his brother's arms. Funny when Vitya called 'Roza' I felt Dimitri physically flinch. Could he somehow subconsciously remember his nickname for me?

"Yeah … I was… just tal…king to … Lissa." I told Tasha and Vitya. While Vitya was holding me he told me to take long deep breathes to calm my breathing so I could stop crying. Damn I have been crying quite a lot these last couple of days.

"Vitya what are you doing here?" I heard Dimitri growl at Vitya.

"I'm here with my friends Tasha and Roza, baby brother. Does that bother you? Anyway I do live here." Vitya told Dimitri as if he was a Royal talking to a lowly Dhampir, even though Vitya is Royal and he is also a Dhampir. He is so lucky I am not in a angry mood otherwise he would have just earned a broken nose from talking to Dimitri like that.

"Don't talk to me like am 10 years younger than you Viktor." Dimitri raged. Lissa was looking between the brothers looking confused. Well it looks like I'm not the only person who didn't know about Vitya either.

"Dimka, Vitya calm down this is not about you. Rose are you alright?" I nodded, "Lissa would it be okay if I was to stay at your place or do you want me to stay with Rose and Vitya?" Tasha asked Lissa trying, and succeeding, to change the topic.

"What you and Rose can't stay with my brother it is too dangerous. You don't know what he is capable of doing." Dimitri practically screamed at Tasha.

"You have no control over me anymore Comrade; I am no longer your student. I can do whatever I want and I am staying at Vitya's place." I screamed at Dimitri not caring that I just called him Comrade.

When Dimitri looked at me I saw a moment of confusion in his eyes before his guardian mask took control of all his facial features. "I do not know who you are Rose so how could you have possibly been my student if I have never seen you before today?" He asked me in his strictly business voice.

"Think real hard Comrade. What do you think happened on all of those blank periods of time before breakfast everyday at St. Vlads? All of those times that you can't remember what happened. There is a reason that you – and Lissa and Christian and everyone else for that matter – have these unexplained gaps in your memory.

It was because you were compelled to forget someone. ME!" I yelled at Dimitri. Dimitri was looking at me like I had just uncovered his greatest secret that no one knew about. What can I say; I have that reaction with people. All of a sudden I was unable to stand being close to Liss and Dimitri. As I rose to my feet I grabbed both Tasha and Vitya by the hand and walked out of the restaurant and headed to Vitya's place.

That night was the second night in the last three days that I cried myself to sleep.

**Okay so as I was saying I was really disappointed in the chapter's reviews so I want to reach 20 reviews before I will put my next chapter up. I really need to see reviews 'coz without I'll think that you aren't interested in reading my story. So please can everyone review it would make really happy. Just review what you like, what you didn't, if you want something in particular to happen and I will see what I can do about it.**


	8. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for not updating my story for as long as I have but I had a massive writer's block that I just got past today. I would like to say a VERY BIG thanks to my Beta Reader SassYNoles for being my **_**fabulous**_** beta.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does. I just own Vitya and the story line. **

**Chapter 6**

**Previously on "Dimitri … Is That You?"**

"**Think real hard Comrade. What do you think happened on all of those blank periods of time before breakfast everyday at St. Vlads? All of those times that you can't remember what happened. There is a reason that you – and Lissa and Christian and everyone else for that matter – have these unexplained gaps in your memory. It was because you were compelled to forget someone. ME!" I yelled at Dimitri. Dimitri was looking at me like I had just uncovered his greatest secret that no one knew about. What can I say; I have that reaction with people. All of a sudden I was unable to stand being close to Liss and Dimitri. As I rose to my feet I grabbed both Tasha and Vitya by the hand and walked out of the restaurant and headed to Vitya's place.**

**That night was the second night in the last three days that I cried myself to sleep.**

When I woke up the next morning I was expecting to open my eyes to see out of the window in my apartment but when I did open my eyes I was surprised to see a strange man laying next to me on the bed.

I let out my most ear-piercing scream, as I rolled onto the floor hitting my head hard against the bedside table. As stars started to float across my eyesight the bedroom door burst open. "What happened?" A man's voice with a hint of Russian mixed into his accent asked. I probably would have been able to answer him if it were not for the fact that I felt like a cannon ball was bouncing around in my head and I could actually see properly, but I couldn't because my vision was being blocked by dancing black dots.

"Nothing happened little brother. Roza just fell out of bed that's all. Nothing to worry about go back and talk to Tasha while I help Roza." Another male voice said.

"There is no way I will be leaving Rose alone with you Viktor." I heard the first person say and he made his way to my side. "Rose are you okay? Eddie I need you in here, now!" He yelled at the door. I flinched his voice was really loud and stung my ears.

"Oww can you please not speak so loud." I asked him. A couple of seconds later a heard a gasp come from the direction of the door. Seeing as I could see now I turned my head towards the door. Standing under the door frame was another Dhampir about the age 19, the same age as me –I think –, with a muscled figure and sandy blonde hair staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. This must be the Eddie that the Russian yelled at.

"Ro … Rose is that you?" Eddie asked me flabbergasted. (AN: Love that word been using it all day. lol) I started at him in shock, trying and failing to raise one eyebrow.

"How does everyone here remember my name?" I crocked. Suddenly my head felt really heavy and the black spots floated across my vision again. The Russian man caught me as I started to sway falling to the ground. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was staring at a plain white ceiling with the usual 'hang in there baby' posted that you always find at a hospital. God knows how many times I've woken up in a hospital room. The thing is I can't remember anything about what happened to land me in here. When I tried to move my head I felt a sharp pain go through it. "Oww!" I groaned.

"Rose are you okay?" Tasha asked me moving into my field of vision.

"Uhhh … Yeah … What happened?" I asked Tasha confused really wanting to know.

"Well we were hoping you would be able to fill in the gaps. What we know is that you screamed, I found you on the floor and Viktor was laying in your bed and then you fainted. The doctor said you received mild concussion and amnesia that is why you passed out. Can you remember anything?" Dimitri asked me from across the room.

As Dimitri told me what happened all of the details came back to me. "Uhhh yeah I remember waking up and seeing Vitya laying next to me. I screamed and rolled out of the bed hitting my head on the bedside table. Everything else is a little fuzzy." I told Dimitri embarrassed.

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence until someone came in the room. Eddie. "Rose oh my god are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave us? It was really strange no one but Mia and I could remember you. Every time I brought you up in a conversation everyone would stare at me as if I was crazy." Eddie told me as he rushed over and gave me a hug.

"How do you know Rose, Eddie?" Dimitri asked. Eddie was staring at Dimitri with confusion showing clearly in his eyes.

"How can you ask me that Belikov? Rose was, is one of my best friends. We both grew up together at St. Vladimir's. We've been through thick and thin together. It was Rose who led everyone in the rescue mission. Rose why did you do that?" Eddie told Dimitri as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes Eddie I'm okay. Eddie you know I couldn't just leave you to the Strigoi. I am so sorry that I had to leave St. Vlads but Kirova told me if I didn't leave the academy Dimitri would be sent to Tarasov. So I left and Kirova compelled everyone to forget I even existed. I'm really happy that you didn't forget about me. I have been living in Australia for the past year believing that no one knew I existed. I was so happy when I found that Tasha could remember me and now you and Mia as well." I told Eddie hugging him tightly.

"Why would Headmistress Kirova have sent me to jail if you didn't leave?" A shocked Dimitri asked me from across the room. Eddie was nodding his head in agreement.

"The reason I was made to leave was … Dimitri you were my mentor and I was your student. You were twenty-four and I was seventeen and we were in love. We both knew that we couldn't and shouldn't be together. We fought our attraction so hard but in the end we just couldn't help ourselves. We were both apart of the rescue mission that my mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway, was leading. All of the hostages had been saved and the Strigoi were slowly losing the fight. As we were heading towards the exit of the caves the Strigoi set a trap and you faltered. I had never seen you hesitate before but you did hesitate because I was there and you were looking out for me. I started to head back for you, and more Strigoi appeared but I didn't care all that mattered was you. Together, you and I took down the remaining Strigoi and escaped the caves. When we reached the exit we were so relieved to both be alive we kissed. We didn't realize we had an audience and we didn't care. We were both dragged to Kirova's office. She made us believe that we could be together but she tricked us. She gave me the choice and you know what happened next." I told Dimitri sobbing into Eddie's shoulder.

"How could you even come up with lie like that and expect me to believe it? I don't know how you did it but you got Eddie to play along with this sick joke but I expected more from a guardian. I would have remember mentoring someone like you! The only student I mentored died last year when she and her friends were kidnapped by Strigoi last year. Her and her twin brother, Mason Ashford, were both killed in Spokane by selflessly putting the Moroi and Eddie before themselves." Dimitri yelled at me. I can't believe he doesn't remember or trust me. Bringing up Mason made me start to sob more violently into Eddie's shoulder.

"I know … all too well … what happened at … Spokane." I sobbed to Dimitri.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked me. I nudged Eddie's arm asking him to explain for me.

"Seriously Belikov you want to really know what happened at Spokane. Yes, Mason did die in Spokane but there was no such student at St. Vladimir's called Marie Ashford. What really happened was Mason, Mia and I went out to hunt Strigoi down at the shopping centre in Spokane. When Rose, here," Eddie pointed at me, "figured out what we were doing she and Christian went after us to bring us back to the Ski Resort. As we were trying to find our way back, we were ambushed by three humans. We put up a fight but when one of them grabbed Mia we had to follow them quietly. After a couple of days being held hostage Rose came up with a plan. It almost succeeded but the two Strigoi caught Rose and were planning on torturing her. Mason went back for her and was murdered; Rose was so upset she found the strength to kill both of the Strigoi. That is why no-one could figure out why the Strigoi were decapitated. It was because Rose was there but everyone forgot." Eddie explained to Dimitri in a calm voice but by the way Eddie was crushing me I could tell he was really upset about having to relive Mason's death.

I stared into Dimitri eyes as the compulsion over him broke. It looked like a massive amount of weight instantly lifted from his shoulders. It felt like his gorgeous, deep brown eyes were looking straight into my soul. "Roza?" Dimitri said dumbfounded as if he had finally started to see in colour for the first time in a year. "Oh Roza it's you. I can't believe I forgot about you." He rushed as he tried to hug me. As Dimitri moved closer to me, I flinched further back into Eddie.

"Please Dimitri, just please stay away from me." I sobbed just before I jumped out of Eddie's arms and ran out the door. Thank God I was still wearing my PJ top and bottoms instead of the normal hospital dress. It took me about 10 minutes to run across Court to Vitya's house. As I burst through his front door I barreled straight into Vitya's chest.

"Vitya! He remembers me. DIMITRI remembers me!" I squealed hysterically as I hugged like my life depended on that one hug. Suddenly I started to feel that nauseous in my stomach that always bring trouble. I turned around ready to protect Vitya when I heard the most bone-chilling laugh I ever have heard in my life.

"It's not me you should be looking out for sweet pea" I heard Vitya laugh. When I realized I was the one in danger I sprinted towards the door. Before I could take a step outside a wall of fire sprung up blocking my only escape route. As I looked for other possible ways to escape someone hit me over the head. As I fell to the ground I saw 10 people crowd around me. Two of which I recognized Vitya and Tasha, the rest I didn't know personally but I could see their terrible red eyes. Black spots started to dance across my vision, I knew that unconsciousness was going to meet me soon and I welcomed it. One of the Strigoi lifted me over their shoulder and started to run somewhere. The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was a painful sounding Russian accented, "ROZA!"

**Okay I want another 10 reviews before I think about post the next chapter and that doesn't count the number 30 posted a couple of times.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hiya everyone :D**

**I got Runner Up Cadet of The Year at my cadet unit last night and I was so happy I felt like starting on this chapter straight away. I feel so bad about taking so long to post this chapter but I hope you all LOVE it! **

**Okay as I promised Dimitri's POV when he remembers Rose. I am going to start off at the restaurant in chapter 5 and work through until after Rose is taken so please bear with me.**

**I would also lke to tankmy amazing Beta SassYNoles although this chapter was not beta read/edited so i could get it to all my readers quicker. So please don't be harsh.**

**So without further ado … here it is **

**I do not own Vampire Academy, that belongs to the brilliant Richelle Mead but I do own Vitya/Viktor and the storyline.**

**Dimitri's POV**

Bleh! God I hate attending all of those royal meetings, but I guess that's what you get when your charge is the last Dragomir. After attending the 6th meeting Christian and Lissa decide to go to a local restaurant in Court for lunch. Lissa insisted on Eddie and I eating something and to get away from – in her words – "that stupid wall". I grudging agreed making mental notes about how much better it would be to eat some Russian food. Even though Lissa had convinced Eddie and I to eat with her it didn't stop us from doing our usual sweeping of the room with our eyes. While I was looking towards the bathrooms I heard Eddie gasp. When I saw he was looking at the door I turned towards the entrance in the back of mind I realised that my eyes widened.

It couldn't be … I thought I had just gotten rid of him, apparently not. Geese everywhere I go Viktor always manages to screw up all my hard earned work. Just seeing him brought all of those buried memories about Ivan. The first day I met him in Elementary school, going to Prom with two of the most popular girls in school, the day Ivan died. I should have know Viktor was up to something, that's the one advantage to being related – twins to be more specific – to that abomination. When Ivan graduated he requested me and Mikhail Tanner another friend of ours as his guardian, because he was a royal he got what he wanted.

That fateful night happened on my shift off. Ivan was supposed to be with his other guardian but Viktor had got in the way. Viktor pretended he was me – which was easy, he just had to wear coloured contacts to change his green eyes to brown – and told the other guardian to finish early. They both went to The Nighting Gale to have a drink. Both of them getting absolutely smashed. Even though Viktor is treated as royalty he did go through school as a Dhampir and learned how to take care of a Moroi. He should have known better then to drink. As they were leaving the club Ivan was attacked by Strigoi and both Ivan and Viktor were to drunk to do anything. Ivan was killed instantly when his neck was snapped and Viktor was left with a broken spine, arm and leg and a punctured lung. Luckily for Viktor one of the family friends, Oksana, was a Spirit user and healed him of all injuries. It was a tragedy; the other guardian blames himself for not realising that Viktor was not me so much that he retired from guarding Moroi and now works at Court doing a desk job.

I have never accepted the fact that it was accident and I still believe to this day that Viktor had some role in Ivan's death. For him to just turn up now was not good. I put my Guardian Mask back up before anyone could see that something was wrong. I quickly noticed that he wasn't alone. Tasha Ozera and Dhampir woman around the age of 19 walked in behind Viktor. Uh isn't there any woman safe from his alluring charms. I felt the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy sweep over me. What the … Why would I be jealous it's not like I like Tasha like that and I don't even know the other woman. Weird!

Viktor's group moved to the corner of the restaurant to eat their lunch. When Lissa and Christian finished eating their lunch and had payed Lissa needed to use the bathroom. 2 minutes after Lissa went to the bathroom I noticed the Dhampir with Viktor making her way to the bathroom too. As she went to open the door, it swung open and smacked her straight in the face. Per usual Lissa started to apologise profusely before her face scrunched up into a look of confusion before she started screaming at the Dhampir,

"What is wrong with you? Are you pretending to know me because I am the last Dragomir? Why would you do that?"

Almost immediately the woman started to scream back at Lissa. Oh no and I thought today would be clear sailing. I wondered what they were talking about to cause such a reaction in sweet, innocent Lissa. I started to walk towards Lissa listening intently to what the mystery woman was saying, "No, I swear, I'm not joking. I'm Rose your best friend. I grew up with you. I was there in the car crash that your parents and Andre died in," Oh god. It is never good when you bring Lissa's family up, she goes into such a mood, "As a matter of fact I died in that crash too and you brought me back. I know that your boyfriend, Christian, fought in the Strigoi attack at St. Vladimir's with a Dhampir. Do you even know who that Dhampir was?" Lissa shook her head. No one – not even Christian, himself – knows who fought along side with Christian in the fight, the only person I could think would do something like that died two months earlier, "It was me! If it wasn't for Christian and **me** teaming up a lot of the Elementary kids would have died but no one can even remember me, not even my mother or my best-friend Vasilisa!"

I reached the pair just as the woman collapsed on the floor. Well she would have if I hadn't caught her. When she looked up at me her eyes widened. "Are you alright …" I asked realising I didn't know her name.

"Guardian Hathaway." She responded her voice quavering. Strange I didn't know there was another Guardian Hathaway. Janine didn't have a daughter that I know of.

"Are you alright Guardian Hathaway?" I asked her then turned to Lissa before she could respond, " Is this woman bothering you Princess?"

Lissa scowled at me for using her title. "No its –" She started to say before she was interrupted by my brother and Tasha.

"Rose, Roza are you okay?" Viktor asked as he took Rose out of my arms. Strangely I felt empty without Rose in my arms. I also flinched when Viktor called Rose, "Roza". What is wrong with me today?

"Yeah … I was … just tal … king to … Lissa." Rose sobbed to Viktor.

"Viktor what are you doing here?" I growled at Viktor.

"I'm here with my friends Tasha and Roza, baby brother. Does that bother you? Anyway not like it matters I do live here." Viktor told using his royalty voice. It really bugs me that he pretends to be royalty and gets all the special treatment. Oh and here we go again, even though we're twins Viktor always speaks to me as if I was 10 years younger then – even though I'm only two minutes younger. Rose looked slightly angry at how Viktor was treating me. Strange I've only just met this woman.

"Don't talk to me like I am 10 years younger then you Viktor." I told Viktor letting my anger getting the better of me before putting my guardian mask back up. Lissa was looking between Viktor and me with confusion. Which is understandable seeing how I didn't want to tell anyone about my brother. It's just dumb luck that we had to run into him today.

"Dimka, Vitya calm down this is not about you. Rose are you alright?" Tasha asked Rose, "Lissa would it be okay if I were stay at your place or do you want me to stay with Rose and Vitya?" Tasha asked Lissa even though she already knew she would be staying with Liss.

"What you and Rose can't stay with my brother it is too dangerous. You don't know what he is capable of doing." I screamed at Tasha, letting my guardian mask drop, hoping she would change her mind about staying with Viktor.

"You have no control over me anymore Comrade; I am no longer your student. I can do whatever I want and I am staying at Vitya's place." Wow, where did that come from? I wasn't even her teacher and what's with Comrade? When I realised that my guardian mask was still down I quickly slammed it back into place.

"I do not know you Rose, so how could you possibly been my student if I have never seen you before today?" I told her using my "strictly business" voice that a previous student of mine pointed out that I liked to use that voice a lot.

"Think real hard Comrade. What do you think happened on all of those blank periods of time before breakfast everyday at St. Vlads? All of those time that you can't remember what happened. There is a reason that you – and Lissa and Christian and almost everyone else at St. Vlads for that matter – have unexplained gaps in your memory. It was because you were compelled to forget someone. ME!" She screamed back into my face. How did she know so much about me? Nobody – and I mean **nobody** – knew that I had blanks in my memory that I couldn't explain, but this is the first time that I've heard about other people experiencing the same thing. The only person who knew me inside and out without even trying died last year.

Rose rose to her feet and took Tasha and Vitya's hand before leaving the restaurant. I turned toward the Princess to see her expression was complete confusion. Before I had the chance to ask if she was okay she started to bombard me with questions.

"Who was that man? Why does he look like you? Are you brothers? Why didn't you tell me? What is up between the two of you? Why do you hate each other? What is his name?" Lissa exclaimed with out breathing between questions.

"Yes Princess, that was my brother. His name is Viktor Dashkov-Belikov and we are twins. Victor Dashkov's illegitimate brother, Robert Dashkov-Doru is our father. Viktor went to live with our father in Las Vegas when we were 7 when, after our younger sister was born. We'd still see him every now and then when he would pop in for a visit always bringing anger, destruction and sadness in his wake. Viktor is the only member of my family that has our father's last name, so technically his full name is Lord Viktor Dashkov-Belikov. He was trained as a Dhampir but is treated like royalty. When I was twenty I was one of the guardians to my best friend Ivan Zeklos when Viktor pretended to be on my shift off. They both went down to the Nighting Gale and got drunk. When Ivan and Viktor were leaving Strigoi were waiting to ambush them. Viktor was too drunk to be any help and he sent the other guardian to finish his shift early. The Strigoi killed Ivan when they snapped his neck. Viktor was left in a shocking state but we was dead yet, he was left with a broken spine, arm and leg and a punctured lung. Luckily for Viktor a family friend is a Spirit user and healed him but Ivan wasn't as lucky. The other guardian was a mess for not realising that Viktor wasn't me he resigned from guarding and works in the vaults of Court. If it wasn't for Viktor, Ivan would be alive and Guardian Tanner wouldn't have destroyed his chances of being the excellent guardian he was becoming. That is why I hate Viktor so much and didn't want anyone know I was related to such a monstrosity. I knew you would find out sooner or later, I was just hoping it would later." I told Lissa and Christian. I've never told anyone this and it felt good to get it off my chest but I didn't explain everything. I don't know why but it feels like Viktor did something else to me but I can't remember.

Lissa accepted my answer but was shocked to find out that Victor Dashkov is my uncle. Which is understandable seeing how Victor tortured her and Marie. Sigh I can't believe it has been a year since Marie and Mason died. I can tell that Lissa was remembering Marie too. It was hard for her to deal with the death of Mason and Marie. Marie and Lissa always seemed to be joined at the hip. Lissa has never been the same since. We spent the rest of the day attending more Royal and Council meetings before we went back to Lissa's house at about 7am. Surprisingly Tasha wasn't all ready here, she must have decided to stay with Vitya. I hope her and Rose will be safe in his house but I have a feeling Rose knows how to protect herself. Oddly enough Rose reminded me a lot like Marie. Sigh, why does life have to be so cruel sometimes. I fell into a strong sleep dreaming of Marie – which was normal seeing how she was more then just a student – and also, surprisingly, Rose.

The next morning Christian and Lissa wanted to go and see Tasha so the two Moroi, Eddie and I headed towards my brothers house. Tasha greeted us all at the front door and insisted that we come in for breakfast. While Tasha was making everyone coffee I noticed that Rose and Viktor weren't in the room. Just as I was about to ask Tasha where they were I heard an ear-piercing scream – that belonged to Rose – come from the back of the house. I instantly ran towards the scream unsure of what I'd find leaving Eddie with the Moroi. When I burst through the bedroom door I noticed Viktor lying on the bed and Rose lying on the floor looking dazed and shocked with blood staining the back of her head and neck. "What happened?" I growled at Viktor.

"Nothing happened little brother. Roza just fell out of bed that's all. Nothing to worry about, go back and talk to Tasha while I help Roza." Viktor sneered at me.

"There is no way I will be leaving Rose alone with you Viktor," I told him as I made my way over to Rose's side, "Rose are you okay? Eddie I need you in here, **now!**" I yelled at the door. I saw Rose flinch when I yelled.

"Oww, can you please not speak so loud." Rose whispered to me. As I looked into her face I noticed how similar she is to Marie. Before I could think more about it I heard a gasp come from the doorway.

"Ro … Rose is that you?" Eddie asked flabbergasted. Looking at Eddie in shock and trying – I think – to raise one eyebrow,

"Who is Rose?" She said while trying to stand up. Uh oh not a smart move. Rose began to fall the floor before I caught her. She fainted in my arms.

"Eddie, I need to take Rose to the hospital immediately. I need to take the car. You look after the Moroi and make your way the hospital as soon as you can." I said as I sped out of the room trying not to jostle Rose too much. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion and amnesia to go along with the nasty gash in the back of her head. I wonder how she got that. I told her Tasha it was a bad idea to stay with Viktor. What was he even doing in Rose's room? I felt jealousy sweep through me again.

As soon as I got to the hospital the nurses took Rose out of my arms so the doctor could attend to her. Two minutes later Tasha rushed into the waiting room followed closely by Lissa, Christian and Eddie. Viktor was nowhere in sight. _Good_ I thought. "Where is she? What is wrong with her?" Tasha asked me, out of breath.

"The doctor and nurses are attending to her. They said they come get me when they were done." I told Tasha trying to calm her down. Why is she so worried about her? I mean obviously she'd be worried but she seems to be over the top worried. Hmm I'll make a mental note of this.

One minute later the nurse came and allowed us to see Rose. On the way to Rose's room the nurse explained that Rose had received a strong wack to the back of her head causing her to have temporary amnesia and a mild concussion. When we reached the room I saw that Rose was hocked up to an IV and a heart monitor. She also dressings around her head to stop the bleeding. Lissa being Lissa, she wanted to heal her injuries but Tasha told her that Rose hates being healed. _How would she know about healing? Does she know other Spirit users?_

After ten minutes Christian and Lissa were summoned to see the queen. Eddie and I offered to go with them but Lissa insisted that she would take her other guardian. Eddie insisted that he would walk them to the guardian quarters to make sure she was safe before coming back to the hospital.

Very shortly after they left I thought I saw Rose move but put it down to me imagining it until she groaned, "Oww!"

Tasha was closest to Rose. "Rose are you okay?" She asked as she hugged Rose.

"Uhhh … Yeah … What happened?" Rose asked Tasha. Confusion evident in her voice.

"Well we were hoping you would be able to fill in the gaps. What we know is that you screamed. I found you on your bedroom floor and Viktor was lying in bed and then you fainted. The doctor said that you mild concussion and temporary amnesia. Can you remember anything?" I said while still leaning on the wall. I felt slightly better knowing that Rose was now awake.

"Uhhh yeah I remember waking up and seeing Vitya lying on the bed next to me. I screamed and rolled out of bed, hitting my head on the bedside table. Everything else is a little fuzzy." Rose told me slightly embarrassed. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence just staring at each other until Eddie came back.

"Rose! Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave us? It was really strange no one but Mia and I could remember you. Every time I brought you up on a conversation everyone would stare at me as if I was crazy." Eddie told Rose as he rushed over and hugged her. Most of what he just said made no sense, Rose didn't leave us we just met her and Mia hasn't met her yet seeing how she is visiting St. Vladimir's with her father. The thing I still couldn't get is how Eddie knew Rose.

"How do you know Rose, Eddie?" I asked Eddie confused.

"How can you ask me that Belikov? Rose was, is one of my best friends. We both grew up together at St. Vladimir's. We've been through thick and thin together. It was Rose who found out the location of the Strigoi in the rescue mission. Rose why did you do that?" Eddie told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes Eddie I'm okay. Eddie you know I couldn't just leave you to the Strigoi. I am so sorry that I had to leave St. Vlads but Kirova told me if I didn't leave the academy Dimitri would be sent to Tarasov. So I left and Kirova told compelled everyone to forget I even existed. I'm really happy that you didn't forget about me. I have been living in Australia for the past year believing that no one knew I existed. I was so happy when I found out that Tasha could remember me and now you and Mia as well." Rose told Eddie hugging him tightly. What is she talking about? Maybe the amnesia is still affecting her.

"Why would Headmistress Kirova have sent me to jail if you didn't leave the school?" I asked shocked even though in the back of my mind I remembered that Rose didn't even go to St. Vladimir's. Eddie was nodding his head at Rose to tell her to say something. Whatever something is.

"The reason I was made to leave was … Dimitri, you were my mentor and I was you student. You were twenty-four and I was seventeen and we were in love. We both knew that we couldn't and shouldn't be together. We fought our attraction so hard but in the end we just couldn't help ourselves. We were both apart of the rescue mission that my mother, Guardian Janine Hathaway, was leading. All of the hostages had been saved and the Strigoi were slowly losing the fight. As we were heading towards the exit of the caves the Strigoi set a trap and you faltered. I had never seen you hesitate before but you did hesitate because I was there and you were looking out for me. I started to head back for you, and more Strigoi appeared but I didn't care all that mattered was you. Together, you and I took down the remaining Strigoi and escaped the caves. When we reached the exit we were so relieved to both be alive we kissed. We didn't realize we had an audience and we didn't care. We were both dragged to Kirova's office. She made us believe that we could be together but she tricked us. She gave me the choice and you know what happened next." She told me sobbing into Eddie's shoulder. How twisted would a person have to be to come up with a story like that? Her lie made me think about Marie again. I don't ever let myself think about her around other people because I usually end up crying.

"How could you even come up with lie like that and expect me to believe it? I don't know how you did it but you got Eddie to play along with this sick joke but I expected more from a guardian. I would have remembered mentoring someone like you! The only student I mentored died last year when Strigoi kidnapped her and her friends last year. She and her twin brother, Mason Ashford, were both killed in Spokane by selflessly putting the Moroi and Eddie before themselves." I yelled at Rose. For some reason Rose started to sob more violently into Eddie's shoulder.

"I know … all too well … what happened at … Spokane." She sobbed/yelled at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Rose nudged Eddie's arm asking him to explain for her.

"Seriously Belikov you want to really know what happened at Spokane. Yes, Mason did die in Spokane but there was no such student at St. Vladimir's called Marie Ashford. What really happened was Mason, Mia and I went out to hunt Strigoi down at the shopping centre in Spokane. When Rose, here," Eddie pointed at Rose, "figured out what we were doing she and Christian went after us to bring us back to the Ski Resort. As we were trying to find our way back, three humans ambushed us. We put up a fight but when one of them grabbed Mia we had to follow them quietly. After a couple of days being held hostage Rose came up with a plan. It almost succeeded but the two Strigoi caught Rose and were planning on torturing her. Mason went back for her and was murdered; Rose was so upset she found the strength to kill both of the Strigoi. That is why no one could figure out why the Strigoi were decapitated. It was because Rose was there but everyone forgot." Eddie explained to me in a calm voice but by the way Eddie was crushing Rose I could tell he was really upset about having to relive Mason's death.

As I stared into Rose's eyes I felt a massive weight lift of my shoulders. All the lies that Kirova planted in my head vanished revealing the truth. I remembered mentoring Rose, falling in love with her, Rose struggling to deal with the ghosts, the cabin, the attack on the academy, the rescue mission, me getting taken down by the Strigoi, Rose coming and saving me, our kiss and me being so happy about Kirova allowing us to be together. It feels like I can finally see colour after being in a world of black and white for a year. "Roza?" I asked dumbfounded, "Oh Roza it's you. I can't believe I forgot about you." I rushed as I moved closer to hug Roza, but as I moved closer to Roza flinched further into Eddie. Jealousy swept through me.

"Please Dimitri, just please stay away from me. I need to figure out some things." Rose sobbed before running out of the room. I started to run after her but Eddie grabbed my arm. Allowing Tasha to slip past me out of the room.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"Belikov just remember she's been all by herself for a year. She wouldn't have done it without a reason and that reason was to keep you safe. Everyday she for the last year she would have had to isolate herself to keep all her friends safe, knowing that none of them remembered her would have hurt beyond comprehension. If she needs time you have to give it to her, it is the least you can do." Eddie told me with a level head. I have to admit I have grown to respect Eddie while working with him and I appreciate what he is trying to tell me now.

"I know. Thank you Eddie for being such good friends to both Rose and me. I will take your advice if need be. I've got to go now." I told Eddie before running towards Viktor's house. I didn't know where she was but that was a good a starting place as any. As I was getting close to the house I noticed a flash of fire shoot through the door and heard Tasha scream before I saw a group of Strigoi leave the house. I was about to call for back up when I saw a woman that looked strangely familiar run out of the house with Rose carried over her shoulder.

"ROZA!" I screamed as I ran after them. Even though I ran as fast as I could there was no way I could match the speed of a Strigoi. I knew I wouldn't catch them but that didn't stop me running after her. After I could no longer see them I turned and headed back to Viktor's house to see if Tasha was all right and to get more help. As I entered the house I saw Tasha passed out of the floor with a worried looking Lissa trying to heal her. Tasha's arm was twisted to an unnatural position and she had bite wounds on her neck.

"What happened here?" Lissa asked me seeing how I was flustered and out of breath.

"I don't know. When I arrived a bunch Strigoi ran out of the house with Viktor and Rose. Princess I know this is going to sound strange but Rose is your best friend. You have to remember her, you have to break the compulsion over you to save Rose. Remember Rose you grew up with her, she was there at the car crash. Rose died in that crash and you brought her back to life. Rose is Shadow-Kissed to you and I need you to use that bond to find Rose." I told Lissa calmly hoping that would be enough to break Kirova's compulsion. Suddenly Lissa gasped. She remembered.

"Dimitri … what happened?" Lissa asked confused. Well it seems as though the master at compulsion has never been compelled before.

"You were compelled, Lissa. Everyone was compelled to forget Rose. She has been living in Australia for the last year. Now I need you to find Rose." I explained to Lissa.

"Dimitri, as much as I want to help, you know the bond is one way only Rose can do that. We've been through this before remember." Lissa told me.

"No that is not entirely true. Remember when I told you that a family friend is a Spirit user? Well she also has a bond mate, her husband. Over the years they have perfected being able to communicate through the bond, which make the bond two way allowing Oksana to slip into Mark's head as well. We obviously don't have as much time to perfect it so I need to you think of every happy memory you have had before. Are you thinking about it?" I asked Lissa. She nodded her head, "Okay while thinking about your memories I need you to call out to Rose through the bond. Can you do that?" Lissa nodded again, "Just keep concentrating until you lock onto Rose." I told Lissa hoping it would work. Oksana only ever told me the basics of how her bond works and I just making the rest up on the way. I called the guardians to alert them to that the wards were down, that a Dhampir and a Royal Dhampir – they instantly knew it was Viktor because there were no other royal Dhampir's - was taken hostage and Lady Ozera was injured.

After about 5 minutes of concentrating Tasha started to stir. I quickly went over to her to find out what happened. "Tasha are you okay? What happened?" I asked her already knowing that her injuries were healed.

"Yeah … I don't feel sore at all." Tasha said puzzled until she saw Lissa sitting in the corner of the room concentrating she realised Lissa had healed her; Tasha's eyes went wide. "Lissa! Thank you for healing me. What are you doing?" Tasha screamed at Lissa breaking her concentration. NO! Lissa needs to be totally focused.

"Tasha it's okay. I'm trying to find Rose so please be quite." Lissa whispered to Tasha still trying to keep concentration.

"Oh okay," Tasha said, "How will you do that?" Tasha not allowing Lissa to concentrate. Strange why would Tasha do that?

"Tasha would you please come over here?" I asked Tasha trying to get her away from Lissa. Strangely she looked miffed at being made to leave Lissa alone, "You still haven't explained what happened."

"Oh right, when Rose ran off I followed her back to here I heard her scream and rushed inside the house to find at least 8 Strigoi surrounding her and Viktor. Oh my GOD! Viktor is he alright?" Tasha told me. Her voice started out normal and grew in volume until she was shouting.

The guardians stormed the house just as Lissa yelled, "Got her!" While the guardians assessed the house I took Lissa back to her "house" to put her under lockdown. In reality we headed to the closest park.

"I found her Dimitri, I found her! I did what you said and focused on memories of us as we were growing up and when we ran away. Well I did that and I got sucked into her head – like she does to me - I felt all her emotions running through her head. Love, fear, anger, regret, stupidity, hunger. I saw that she was on a plane with Viktor passed out on the seat next to her. Surprisingly her fear, anger and stupidity felt strongest when she was staring at him. Just before she fell asleep there was an announcement over the P.A. system saying that they landing in Omsk soon. She's in Russia." Lissa said excitedly. It's just like Rose to be worried about food at a time like this but what does the rest of her emotions mean? Love, it is probably her love for Lissa and Me. Regret for leaving all her friends behind with out a fight. Stupidity for not being able to deal with the Strigoi. Fear, for being surrounded in a plane full of Strigoi. But anger for what? Why did her fear, anger and stupidity heighten when she looked at Viktor? Oh. My. GOD. He's doing it again, Viktor is trying to destroy my happiness. Viktor kidnapped Rose along with Tasha. Tasha stayed here to make it seem like an attack but it was organised. Both Viktor and Tasha knew that Lissa would heal Tasha in a heart-beat, that is why Tasha was trying to distract Lissa.

"Tasha and Viktor planned to kidnap Rose. We need to get to Russia now or we may never see Rose alive again." I told Lissa before picking her up and running to get the help of Eddie, Christian, Mia, Janine and Mikhail Tanner. _Just hang in there Rose,_ I thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I tried to keep the dialogue and scenes the same but I found that I didn't describe them fully in the last couple of chapters so I just built on them. This is the largest chapter I've done so far with 5612 words. Please review to tell me what you think. I'm not going to request a certain amount of reviews because I feel that would be unfair of me after not up dating for so long. But please review because I really need the inspiration. Thank you all for reading this story and for all the new story alerts and favourite stories really cheered me up today. **

**Kiz**


	10. authors note PLEASE READ!

Hi guys i know you were all probaly hoping that this would be the next chapter to _Dimitri ... Is That You? _but there is only one problem... I have a MAJOR writers block and i don't know what to write. And it is really annoying me that i cna't write anything and thinking that everyone who reads this story thinks i've given up on it so i was wondering if any off you readers/writers could possibly give me some inspiration as to what to do. I know this may annoy some of you i really just don't know what to write. So if you have any ideas or suggestion could you please either review them or PM me.

Thanks a million guys,

Kizza


End file.
